La vérité sur les sangs purs
by eskia
Summary: yo bon certain points de l'histoire ne me plaisent plus donc j ai décidé de réécrire cette fic... Donc je vous conseille de ne pas la lire pour le moment :   je ne posterai que lorsque je serais avancé donc patience!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, Voici donc le début de cette fic. Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais l'occasion de poster la suite car je suis en voyage mais j'essayerai de le faire rapidement. Je demande pardon par avance pour mes fautes d'orthographe mais personne ne m'a relu à part Word^^ (vous voyez le niveau ?XD) Je vous demande donc de me prévenir des fautes._

_Donc je précise rien est à moi (à part ce que j'invente c'est-à-dire pour l'instant Alexa en perso) est tout est à notre chère JK Rowling !_

POV Hermione

Enfin… J'y suis arrivée! La Sorbonne… mon rêve éveillé, pensais-je en souriant. Il est vrai que même lorsque j'ignorais encore être une sorcière cette université était déjà mon but, ma motivation. Et quelle drôle de motivation pour une enfant mais bon je suis ce que je suis et on ne va pas me changer !

Du côté sorcier l'université était encore plus prisée car elle était l'une des plus grandes, des plus diversifiée, mais paradoxalement l'une des plus dures.

Perdue dans mes pensées je ne vis pas la petite boulotte et lui rentra donc dedans.

- Ne me touche pas sang de bourbe ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. Quoi qu'en dise père la cohabitation avec ces êtres inférieurs ne peut rien m'apporter, je rentre chez moi ! Cracha-t-elle.

M'adressant un sourire d'excuse, son amie, une blonde pulpeuse que je n'avais pas remarquée à cause de l'accrochage lui répondit :

- Sissi, soupira-t-elle, je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas rester un peu au moins. Tu ne leur laisses aucune chance. Et je te ferais remarquer que l'accident est autant de sa faute que la tienne ! Le regard que lui renvoya la petite lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle ne fléchirait pas. Bien, je vais t'aider à écrire une lettre à ton père, on lui demandera de t'inscrire à l'université supérieure de Dumstrang ça te va ? Continua-t-elle lassée.

La jeune fille partit de sa démarche balourde, nous laissant en plan la blonde et moi. Celle-ci reprit d'ailleurs la parole :

- Excuse-là. Elle est un peu bornée, Hermione sourit sous l'euphémisme, mais elle est vraiment gentille. Si elle est comme ça c'est à cause de son éducation son père n'a revue son opinion qu'à la mort du Lord noir alors elle a encore du mal à s'y habituer…

Au faite moi c'est Alexa et toi ?

J'étais stupéfaite, je savais que la mort de Voldemort ne réglerai pas tous les problèmes, mais au moins ce problème ridicule de racisme entre les Sangs purs et les « sang de bourbe »…

Je lui répondis, plus par automatisme que par réel envie.

- Excuse-moi, reprit-elle, mais je dois aller la retrouver sinon elle va encore faire des bêtises…

- Pas de problème et moi aussi je suis désolée, ajoutais-je.

- En tout cas ravie de t'avoir rencontrée à la prochaine, ajouta-t-elle en courant dans la direction qu'avait pris l'autre abrutie.

Comment deux femmes si différentes pouvait-elle être amies ?Et même seulement se supporter ? Tous les séparait : L'une gras souillarde, l'autre élancée. L'une fade, l'autre belle. L'une renfermée sur son éducation et l'autre si ouverte…. Non comment faisaient-elles ?

POV Alexa

-Sissi ! Attend-moi...criai-je en courant. Mais c'était peine perdue Sissi avait été pourri gâté par ces parents et elle avait acquis le caractère colérique qui allait avec. Je grognais mais continuais mon sprint pour la rattraper. Bon, repris-je, tu ne vas pas commencer l'année comme ça sinon je te préviens moi je ne te supporterai pas !

Sissi me renvoya un regard remplit d'incompréhension qui se transforma vite en rage

- Bien de toute façon tu n'y seras pas obligé, car je pars dès demain!

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. On ne pouvait pas dire que cette nouvelle m'affligeait, mais mon père allait encore me disputer. Comme quoi mon rang m'obligeait à une certaine retenue et nanani et nanana… le seul point positif c'est que sans elle sur le dos je vais enfin pouvoir parler aux autres et qui sait peut-être que je vais me plaire ici ! D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que la fille de tout à l'heure a l'air sympa il faudra que je lui reparle plus longtemps.

POV Hermione

Bon, allez, c'est pas le tout mais j'ai une chambre à trouver pour déposer mes affaires… Tout d'abord il faut que je trouve le BDES (bureau des étudiants sorciers), ce sont eux qui s'occupe de ça je crois… Mais où est-il ?

- Tu vas tout droit et c'est dans le deuxième couloir à gauche, me renseigna une jeune femme.

Comment ça me renseigna ?

- J'ai parlé à voix haute, c'est ça ? gémis-je

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne le dirai à personne, sourit-elle.

- En tout cas merci, car je pense que j'aurais tournée un bon moment avant de le trouver toute seule…

- De rien et demande-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, me dit-elle en s'éloignant

Alors que j'empruntais le chemin qu'elle m'avait désigné je me rendis compte que je ne savais même pas son nom. Tant pis on verra bien.

POV Externe

Hermione entra dans le BDES. Un jeune homme s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la main

- Nicolas, enchanté et toi ?

- Hermione, elle avait l'impression de ne faire que se présenter depuis la dernière heure…

- Tu n'as pas encore de chambre je présume ? Tu as de la chance il en reste qui ne sont pas très loin des bâtiments centraux. Tu sais déjà avec qui tu veux être dans ta chambre ? Je te rappelle qua bien que tu sois majeur le directeur ne souhaite pas de chambres mixte

Dommage, ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de penser. Il est vrai que Nicolas était ce qu'on peut appeler un beau gosse.

- Bah en faite, je viens d'Angleterre donc je ne connais encore les personnes, soupirais-je.

La blonde de l'altercation entra dans le BDES à son tour.

- Hey ! La fille de tout à l'heure, Hermione c'est ça ? Au faite tu as trouvé une coloc' ou pas. Parce que comme tu dois t'en douter, la mienne m'a lâchement abandonnée. Pas que ça me dérange mais bon…

- Justement j'étais justement en train de dire à Nicolas que je ne savais pas avec qui me mettre donc moi ça me va !

- Appelle-moi Nico, toi aussi d'ailleurs. Donc c'est réglé vous vous mettez ensemble. Voici vos clefs et un plan de l'université, les parties bleues sont réservées aux sorciers donc évitez d'en faire ailleurs. Vous pouvez pratiquer dans votre chambre, mais soyez discret, il se peut que vous ayez des voisins moldu.

Après les recommandations nous filâmes dans notre nouvel apart.

_Alors ? Le verdict ? J'avoue l'histoire commence pas vraiment mais bon… j'espère que ça ne vous décourage pas pour lire la suite… Mettez des reviews pour me dire ce que je peux arranger svp. Bisous et à la prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour,**_

_**J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu… Je suis rentrée de mon voyage donc j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire…. Et oui les profs ne sont pas connus pour être sympa donc ils enchaînent DS sur DS ! A cause de ça je ne pensais pas poster avant la fin de semaine prochaine mais j'ai eu du temps libre donc autant en profiter! De plus j'avoue que je ne suis pas l'élève la plus sérieuse… mais ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre avant quelque temps quand même^^ ! **_

_**De plus j'ai comme qui dirai un petit bug… Je n'arrive pas à mettre des tirets pour les paroles… ou plutôt je les met, mais ils n'apparaissent pas. Quelqu'un aurais la solution ?**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Pov Hermione

Je regardais le calendrier. Deux mois, cela faisait deux mois que me deuxième année avait commencée. Cela faisait donc un an et deux mois que j'étais arrivée à la fac et que j'avais rencontré Alexa. On se dispute assez souvent mais bon vu nos caractère ça parait normale et puis vu que c'est pour des stupidités ça ne dure jamais longtemps… on ne suivait pas les mêmes études, mais on passait la plus grande partie de notre temps libre ensemble. Je savais à peu près tout de la vie d'Alexa et inversement. Elle était devenue ma meilleure amie assez rapidement mais surtout naturellement.

Ca voulait dire aussi que ça faisait à peu près deux ans que le trio d'or s'était disloqué. A la fin de la guerre nous avions refait notre 7ème année à Poudlard. Durant cette année là j'étais sortie avec Ron. Mais à la fin du lycée je l'avais plaqué et il m'en voulait. Et ce n'est même pas parce qu'il m'aimait encore ou quoi que ce soit comme ça, c'est seulement son orgueil qui avait été blessé. Et après ça tout avait changé. Harry avait prit le parti de Ron et Ginny avait suivit Harry. Etonnement dans cette histoire ce qui m'avait le plus écœuré, c'était la décision de Ginny. Où plutôt son « je m'enfoutisme ». Cela m'avait fait réfléchir sur ceux que j'avais, pendant 7ans considéré comme mes meilleurs amis. Je m'étais alors rendu compte que je ne ressentais plus la moindre trace d'amitié envers eux. Que les épreuves qu'on avait traversées nous avait rapproché, mais maintenant que cette époque était révolue notre amitié l'était aussi.

Depuis la rentrée c'était la première fois que je pensais à eux. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps. Entre les cours, Alexa, mes amis,… Je souris en pensant au début de l'année dernière, Alexa devait me tirer par la force pour que je sorte de mes études et sorte en boite maintenant on y allait tous les weekends. D'ailleurs la prochaine fois il faudrait que j'oblige Nico avec nous, c'est beaucoup moins drôle sans lui. Enfin il ne devrait pas trop se faire prier, je pense.

J'avais rencontré Nico le premier jour. Il m'avait reconnue alors que je ne le connaissais pas. Plus tard je lui avais demandé comment il me connaissait. Là, il m'avait expliqué qu'il était allé à Poudlard chez les Serdaigles (chose totalement logique quand on voyait comment il s'investissait dans ses cours…). Si je ne le connaissais pas c'est parce qu'il avait un an de plus. Intriguée, je lui avais demandé comment il savait qui j'étais car moi-même je ne connaissais pas les années inférieurs… Il avait alors rigolé et dit « comme tous les Anglais je sais qui tu es, je sais que tu as été une des résistantes les plus actives les plus actives contre tu-sais-qui et que tu étais avec Potter quand il l'a tué. Comment veux-tu que je ne sache pas qui tu es.» En effet Nico était un sang-mêlé, c'était moins « grave » que d'avoir les deux parents moldu mais quand même dangereux. C'est pour cela qu'il avait fui en France, mais il s'était quand même tenu au courant des événements qui avaient bouleversé son pays natal. Puis après la guerre, s'étant refait une vie ici il était resté. Je l'avais présenté à présenté à Alexa. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils sortaient ensemble depuis 6mois.

POV Alexa

Enfin ! Je vais enfin pouvoir en parler avec elle ! Depuis le temps…. Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma faute non plus. Et puis j'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents de contourner cette coutume ! Je suis sûr que ces autres imbéciles, Potter et compagnie n'auraient même pas réussi ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être géniale…

-MIA, criais-je en rentrant dans l'appart', Viens, il faut ab-so-lu-ment que je te parle !

Hermi sortit la tête de la cuisine, surprise de me voir si excitée.

-Je suis en train de préparer le repas, t'as qu'à venir…Répliqua-t-elle en se retournant.

Je grimaçais, je ne savais pas faire la cuisine et je refuse d'apprendre à le faire, je ne suis ni une moldue, ni un elfe de maison. Seulement, à cause des étudiants moldus, les elfes de maison étaient interdits dans les appartements… Du coup Hermione avait dû se mettre à la cuisine ou plutôt avait essayé. Le résultat était peu concluant surtout lorsqu'elle essayait quelque chose de plus compliqué que des pâtes.

Je la suivis donc et continuais :

-Tu te rappelle que je vais avoir 20 ans dans un mois et demi. Le soir même tu es invitée…

-Oh ! Me coupa Mia, j'avais totalement oublié. Tu veux quoi comme cadeau?

-C'est… c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? fis-je dépitée.

Hermione était larguée.

-Heu…Ba oui… tu fais quelque chose de spécial?

-Ba y a la cérémonie…lâchais-je.

-La cérémonie ?

La vérité me sauta aux yeux : elle ne savait pas! J'explosais de rire.

-Tu ne va quand même pas me dire que la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse, qui fut la meilleure amie de deux sangs purs, ne sait pas ce qui se passe lors du 20ème anniversaire ?

Le regard mi-curieux, mi-énervé qu'Hermione me lança fut aussi clair que si elle l'avait dit.

- Mais enfin… Je croyais que vous aviez été très proche… je pensais qu'ils t'en avaient au moins parlé…

Cette fois Hermione était totalement excédée :

-TU compte continuer ça longtemps ? Ou ENFIN me dire de quoi tu parles ? Je m'excusais d'un sourire et lui désignais le canapé

-Hum, je pense qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on s'assoie car c'est assez…

Je ne fini pas ma phrase, mais me dirigeais vers le canapé suivi de mon amie. J'inspirais un bon coup et regardais Hermione.

-Tout d'abord, excuse-moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant mais de un je pensais que tu étais au courant et de deux vu que je ne pouvais pas t'y inviter, bah, je ne me voyais pas vraiment en discuter avec toi.

-Tu remarque quand même, que je ne sais TOUJOURS PAS de quoi tu parles. Et que ça commence légèrement à m'énerver ! s'écria la Grifondor.

Je souris ironiquement devant l'euphémisme. Mais j'étais tellement impatiente que je ne pris même pas la peine de le relever. Mais bon il faut avouer que moi et patiente n'était pas fait pour être mit dans la même phrase.

-Si tu me laissais continuer, tu le saurais plus rapidement. Donc je disais avant que tu sois impolie, que ça avait changé et que maintenant je pouvais t'en parler sans en être gênée.

Bon je crois qu'on a assez tourné autour du pot. Tu auras du mal à me croire et je pense que tu vas même le prendre mal, mais s'il te plait laisse-moi finir car ce que je vais te dire est une réalité que tu vas devoir accepter !

Tout d'abord, je ne cautionne pas les sangs purs qui pensent que les moldus et les sorciers descendant de moldus sont une sous-race. Mais cette discrimination à une base réelle, il existe vraiment une différence entre toi et moi.

Comme je l'avais prédit Hermione le prit mal.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu étais différente de ces abrutis, que tu ne jugeais pas les gens sur leurs origines… Mais en faite tu es comme eux !

- Comment oses-tu ? Grondais-je. Tu ne m'as pas écoutée ! J'ai dit qu'il y avait des différences mais ce n'était PAS une insulte. TU es une des personnes qui me connaisse le mieux, tu me vois tous les jours et tu vois comment je me comporte avec les autres. Ai-je déjà dit quelque chose de dégradant par rapport au fait qu'une personne soit moldu ? Penses-tu que j'irai avec toi dans ton monde si je pensais qu'ils nous étaient inférieurs ? Penses-tu que je sortirai avec Nico si je le pensais ?

J'étais vexée et blessée. Ma meilleure amie ne me faisait pas confiance malgré cette année de cohabitation, de fou rire, de confidence. Elle savait tout de moi ou presque et elle pensait que j'étais raciste… Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite, je sais que je peux être froide ou égoïste, mais raciste non ! Je connaissais de part mon père d'ancien mangemorts ou en tout cas partisans de vous-savez-qui. J'avais vu leur folie et les dégâts qu'ils occasionnaient. C'est pour cela que je m'étais jurée il y a bien longtemps de ne jamais devenir comme eux…

Hermione sortit de ces pensées dans lesquelles elle était partie en même temps que moi, ravalant son orgueil elle déclara :

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû croire ça de toi. Je suis désolée. Je te connais, tu as raison et si on réfléchit un tant soit peu, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas comme ca. Mais, enfin, tu connais mon passé… Toute mon adolescence a été une catastrophe à cause de personnes comme cela alors je pense que je m'énerve très facilement, trop facilement sur ce sujet… Je le sais, mais encore une fois je m'excuse.

Ce petit discours m'avait touchée, il m'avait fait oublier ses doutes. Ne voulant pas être démonstrative je préférais réorienter la conversation sur le premier sujet, car effectivement Hermione n'était toujours pas au courant.

-Donc comme je te le disais il existe une différence entre les « sangs purs » et les autres sorciers...

_**Alors…. Que va-t-il se passer ? **_

_**Bon promis dans le prochain le second personnage principal arrive… Il serait temps non ?**_


End file.
